Dejan
Dejan is the runner-up of Season 4 and the most dominant warrior. His superhero nickname is Doctor Fate. Information * Year of Birth: * Real Name: Hugh de Janeiro * Emblem: Tree / Mountain * Powers: Sorcery, teleportation and magic * Abilities: Expert in sorcery and magic * Ninja Experience: 4-time ANW veteran, has never failed a city qualifying course * Best Performance: Raven: Mission Impossible 2 - The Plague Virus, Metal Spin, Stage 2 Challenges Faced * Day 1: Dejan wore the tree emblem. He was able to help Melja escape the Water Demon along with Berat, but fell victim to the Enchanted Stream when he was racing against Denra. He fought and defeated Melja, Kelal and Sarla at the Long Staff. * Day 2: Dejan failed to make it through the archway at the Millstone Towers along with Sarla and Berat and didn't help Melja solve the riddle at the Riddle Bridge. But he did defeat Denra at the Pole Climb and Melja at the Wizard's Tower due to his height and precision technique. He delivered the Dragon's Blood through the maze and won the treasure. * Day 3: Dejan defeated everyone on the Balance Beam (Sarla, Melja, Kelal and Denra) and made it through the Serpent's Eye. * Day 4: Dejan and Melja worked slowly and steadily to build their tower after losing Kelal and Sarla only for Melja to beat him to the ring when they faced the Eyeless Demons and Sarla beat him to the ring at the Dark Path. Thankfully, he got past the Thrall Demons with Sarla's advice, but was upset about Kelal's Way of the Warrior elimination. * Day 5: Dejan started off strong at the Leap of Faith, but along with Sarla and Melja, he shockingly went out at the Demon Causeway. He survived the Blasted Mountain and was the first warrior to enter the portal, Sarla following him through. Melja was eliminated. Final Week * Day 1: Dejan wore the mountain emblem. He gave a flawless performance on his first day, also helping Wenra evade the Thrall Demons. * Day 2: Dejan again won the Balance Beam against Linma, his friend Sarla, Wenra, Wilga and Kinsa. But like last time, he didn't solve The Riddle Bridge's conundrum along with Linma and Wilga defeated him on the Dark Path. Luckily he got 14 rings, which he won back a life afterwards. * Day 3: Dejan wasn't lucky the second time at the Wizard's Tower. He managed to defeat Sarla, Wilga, Linma and Kinsa at The Treasure Ring challenge, but got defeated by Kinsa at the Long Staff and came third at the Deep Loch. * Day 4: Dejan was racing against Linma when confronting the Eyeless Demons and won after he failed along with Wilga at the Tower Build, Kinsa the second victor. He then entered the Dwarf Mine along with Kinsa entered the Dwarf Mine, but didn't make it out. He was lucky at the Riddle Bridge the second time with Kinsa's help. * Day 5: Dejan didn't make it across The Demon Causeway and his aim at The Serpent's Eye caused him to lose 2 lives, but he did win back one at the Leap of Faith. He was second to start and was eliminated along with Kinsa. Abilities * Flight * Energy Projection Intro Quotes * Captain... (to the Ice King) * I'm not a medical doctor. (to the Puppet Master) * You can not be trusted, koala. (to Fluffy McTuffy) * You will fail, Colonel Buckshot. (to Colonel Buckshot) * My wife is not your business. (to Shintora) * Fate is a powerful enemy. (to Magnifico) * Your outrage doesn't justify murder. (to the Cyber-Racer) * My conscience has not, creature. (to the Minotaur) * You mistake tyranny for order, Flint Phoenix! (to Flint Phoenix) * I can end your curse, Prowler. (to the Prowler) * You murdered him, you beast! (to the Troll) * Not your hallucinatory charade. (to Toxic Jack) * More than you can spare. (to the Gangster Bug) Clash Quotes * Fate fears no one. (to Toxic Jack) * This chaos ends now! (clash with Fluffy McTuffy) * You will submit to order. (to Shintora) * Fate stops for no man. (to Flint Phoenix) * An unlikely outcome! (to the Minotaur) * You cannot command Fate! (to the Ice King) * Nabu does not seek your approval. (to the Gangster Bug) * Hubris seals your fate. (to the Troll) * Order is eternal. (to the Puppet Master) Category:Mountain Warriors Category:Flight Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Magic Character's Category:Male Category:Runner-Ups Category:Allies Category:Lovers Category:Teleportation Category:Series 4 Category:Power Tower Participants Category:Tree Warriors Category:Safety Pass Winners